Naruto Kickstart
by Overlorddagon19
Summary: This story take place right before Naruto finds out he has the nine tails in him. Naruto has the complete Nine Tails, can he handle the power. Follow Naruto on his path to become Hokage, and become friends with others like him. There is no character bashing or anyone being way to overpowered. THANK GOD! ;)
1. Troublesome Troble Maker

**A/N: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to the rightful owners. Starts off slow give it time. Overlorddagon19 thanks you for reading, follow if you like and whatnot reviews are welcomed lets get this party started!**

It was just a normal day in the Leaf village until a little blond spiky haired boy started running through the village while he was holding a paint bucket laughing wherever he went. The boy running as fast as his little legs would go, getting lots of dirty looks from everyone who laid their eyes on him. The boy didn't seem to care what anyone was thinking or doing.

"NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Screamed a very angry Iruka who was now very close behind the young blond "I've got you no-"

'PING' was heard as a metal bucket filled with paint land on top of Iruka's head. The boy was rolling on the ground as he could not stop laughing at the sight of his sensei trying to pull off the bucket as the paint leaked down all over him. The once green vest was now a light pink along with his pants that were a navy blue.

"SENSEI, you have to do better than that if you want to get me." The young blond laughed still rolling on the ground. "YOU LOOK LIKE A PANSY."

With an angry grunt** "Oh when I get this bucket off Naruto!" **Iruka finally ripping the bucket off of his head. It hit the ground next to Naruto and it stop him and his rolling rampage. Naruto saw this as his time to leave.

"Still can't c-" Naruto ran into another leaf ninja. "HEY NO FAIR!" Naruto yelled as the leaf ninja he ran into picked him up. He gave him a dirty look then turned him to face a pink Iruka. Naruto was face to face with a paint covered Iruka.

"Gotcha." Iruka gave Naruto a evil grin. Naruto had horror in his eyes.

**Later at the Hokage Tower**

"So, Naruto, does this look right to you?" Sarutobi hinted as he looked out the window looking down at the village. Sarutobi turned and sat back down at his desk looking at naruto. "What are we going to do with you Naruto?" He sighed.

"You could just let me go." Naruto smiled. Earning a smack to the back of the head by Iruka "Hey, what did I say!"

"Look around you Naruto! The whole room is pink!" Hissed Iruka.

"Well, I wouldn't only paint half the room pink thats just silly." Naruto giggled.

"WHAT?!" Barked Iruka.

"Hey, you know what Iruka sensei I can't see you any more you blend into the room. IRUKA SENSEI WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto breaks his will not laugh and Iruka frozen still boy the boys comedy rampage. Iruka lost his control and screamed his head off.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT THIS WAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG!" Naruto looked down at the now pink floor his happy mood had faded in a second. Then in idea formed in Naruto's head.

"Even when you're mad you still look like a pansy." Naruto grided

"Thats it, stop it, the both of you! Iruka i'll handle Naruto from here go ahead and leave us." Iruka sighed and thanked the Hokage and left without another word but shoot Naruto a glare on the way out that said "_**i'll deal with you later**_" Naruto could only hope that he would be in a better mood tomorrow. "Now, Naruto for your punishment clean up this room. I'll stay here with you because i'm head deep in paperwork after this so called 'mess'." Sarutobi finished as Naruto started to clean up the mess in the round room that seemed endless to the young boy.

Naruto finished cleaning the Hokage's room was now in the streets of Konoha. 'Why did I think this was a good idea. '_IT IS SO LATE ITS ALMOST DARK!' _Naruto thought realizing how long it took him to finish his unwanted paint job of the Hokage's office._ 'I need to get home to get some sleep. I have to show off for the girls tomorrow_. _This time Sasugay won't beat me!' __"__**Tomorrow is going to be great BELIEVE IT!**__"_ Naruto yelled aloud so the whole village would know. Then rushed home to get ready for the big day of the test to become ninja of the leaf, and one more step closer to becoming the Hokage.

**Next morning at Naruto's apartment **

Theclock read 6:10 Naruto can't believe he had woke up this early. The thing is that it never happened unless he had plans of a prank and prepared the night before hand. Naruto overjoyed by this turn of events hurried to get ready.

"This going better then I planed get ready Iruka Sensei I'll won't let you down this time." A smile flickered across his face "I'll show them all, but first Ichiraku ramen here I come!" Naruto zoomed out of the apartment with a large** 'SLAM'** of his door.

Naruto was rushing the down the empty streets of Konoha. _'No ones up yet that means no line at Ichiraku's Ramen!' _Little Naruto entered the ramen stand. To his surprise the his good old friend Iruka was there already eating bowl of ramen. Stared at Iruka on how early he was. "Iruka sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a big fox grin he was so famous for.

"Naruto?!" Iruka managed to get off almost falling off his stool. Iruka turned to face Naruto. "What are you doing here this early." Still in shock seeing Naruto up before 6:30.

"Hey, I asked you first Iruka sensei." Naruto began to fuss.

"I was on my way to the Academy when I got hungry and here I am. Now Naruto why are up this early?" Iruka finally snapped out of shocked state and returns with a smile.

"Well, to day is the day I finally become a ninja" Naruto leaped into the stool next to Iruka. "**NO MATTER WHAT!**" Naruto yelling with happiness.

"Well I wish you good luck today Naruto." '_I know I saw improvement with him but how good is you clone jut'_ - Iruka's thought was cut short.

"Look who we have here if it isn't my favorite customer." Cheerfully chuckled the old ramen maker. He wore a his regular outfit and kept this closed like he always did. Naruto always wondered how he made ramen with his eye closed and without hitting something.

"Hey old man! Two house specials!" Naruto declared making Iruka facepalm. '_How can he treat the elderly this way' _thought Iruka.

"You got it Naruto." Happily replied the '_OLD MAN_' as Naruto would call him. Naruto grinned at the '_old man_' then back at Iruka.

"HEY SENSEI! If I become Shinobi what do you say that you buy me dinner for a reward?" Naruto asked causing Iruka to choke on his food. '_Buying __**Naruto**__ dinner! Here! I'll lose all my money!_' Iruka told himself.

"You know Naruto I will take you up on that one." Iruka gave an evil grin, "THAT IS IF YOU PASS!" He waited to see Naruto's face of pure fear before breaking it to laughter. " Should of seen the look on you face! CLASSIC!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief, then busted out laughing with his sensei.

"Two house specials on the house for good luck!" Chuckled the Old man. Naruto eyes widened and Iruka fell out of his stool. Naruto knew he had little time so he dove it the ramen and devoured both bowls of ramen. He then thanked the old man at least two hundred times before leaving the ramen stand. 'So far its been going better than I thought.' a delighted Naruto mumbled to himself.


	2. Harder Then It Looks

**A/N: Hey guys and girls welcome to chapter two of Naruto Kickstart. Thank you for reading and giving this story a chance there will be a pairing but you'll have to find out later go ahead and ask I will let you know if you guessed right or wrong so lets get started shall we. Oh and lastly I own nothing.**

Naruto was on his way to the academy we had a great idea. (or at least he thought it was)_ 'How about a new outfit, but where is the best store to go to!'_ Naruto pondered this idea. He knew any good Shinobi did not wear bright colors like most of his clothing. Naruto was still thinking about a good store, until he noticed _**'THE CLOTHING EMPORIUM'**_. 'Well that was easy.' Naruto was admiring his luck. Naruto had strolled into the _**'THE CLOTHING EMPORIUM' **_to find a enormous clothing store filled with amazing shirts, pants, and everything he need for his new look.

"Hello and wel…. oh its... you, what …..do you want." whimpered the woman.

Naruto clearly seeing the fear in her eyes "I would like to buy some new cloths I thinks time for change." Naruto smiled hoping she would not be acting like this the whole time.

"I'll let you…. lo.. ok around the store i'll be behind…. the counter." she disappeared. Naruto let out a sigh happy that she left. '_Now let me see what they got.' _ Naruto started his browsing at all the cloths that were on the rack in front of him. After thirty minutes it seemed hopeless of finding something he liked. Naruto was about to give up until he spotted the most amazing thing he had seen. A large smirk appeared on his face.

**Later at the Academy **

Shikamaru was enjoying his regular before class nap. His best friend Choji sitting next to him was eating out of a bag of beef flavored potato chips. Choji enjoying his bag of chips watch as kids started to enter the classroom. Choji looked at his best friend and gave him a small smile.

"AAAAHHHHH IT'S SASUKE!" Screamed all the girls in the classroom when Sasuke had walked it the room and took his seat. 'Hm.' was his reaction. Choji gave them a glare hoping they did not wake his friend. Shikamaru was indeed still passed out but that didn't last when the sliding door slammed. Ino and Sakura were trying to enter the classroom at the same time, again. The girls finally fell into the room, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and put his head down and mumbled 'how troublesome girls and love was.' Shikamaru noticed one of the loudest kids was not here yet. If he knew Naruto he had overslept on the most important day.

"Choji have you seen naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"No I have not. Do you think he overslept?" Answered Choji (well almosted).

Shikamaru was thinking to himself, he finally answered Choji, "Can't say, but yeah I think he overslept 'sigh' thats Naruto for you."

"Hopefully he gets here soon." agreed Choji. Hands bag of potato chips to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru munching on some chips, "How troublesome."

" I'm starting to think thats all you say, Shikamaru." a girls voice got his attention. Long light blond hair tied into a ponytail and hair covering her right eye. She was fair-skinned and has blue eyes. She wore purple like sleeveless shirt that was cut to show her stomach which was wrapped in bandages. Her purple skirt stop a little above her knees and there was slits on both sides for mobility. She also had arm sleeves on both sides which were white and had two purple stripes one on the top and the other one on the bottom.

(Sigh) "Hey Ino what's up." Shikamaru asked out of kindness knowing he was going to regret asking.

Ino busted out with excitement, "EVERYTHINGS GOING GREAT! I even beat 'Forehead' here." Ino finished with a smirk.

"But I thought you guys fell in at the same time." Choji implied.

"I said we got here at the same time." Ino's evil voice kicked in. Choji started to sink down into his desk. "ANYWAY I think I impressed Sasuke by beating 'Monobrow' here." Choji reappeared from under the desk.

"Uh Ino i'm pretty sure Sasuke was looking out the win-" Choji Was cut short by Shikamaru's hand now covering his mouth. Shikamaru whispered into choji's ear 'If you want to live, don't say another word.' Meanwhile Ino's rage only increased and an evil orea surrounded her. Choji and Shikamaru's eyes widened as Ino reached over the table to grab Choji.

Choji managed to get Shikamaru's hand off his face and blurted out "RUN, SHIKAMARU!" Choji and Shikamaru both exploded out of their seats. Ino dashed after them.

"GET BACK HERE!" she demanded.

"BUT I WANT TO LIVE!" cried Choji.

"THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME! WHY DID YOU GET ME INVOLVED IN THIS MESS!" yelled Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Choji were running around the classroom trying to get away from the rampaging blond with a killing intent. The bell rings for class to start. Iruka enters the room.

"Good mo… WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Iruka demanded to know. Shikamaru and Choji both stopped. Ino rammed into Choji and bounced off of him. She landed on her behind shocked, then quickly folded her arms angrily, and looked (with a light blush on her cheeks) away in embarrassment.

"Nothing sensei." Choji and Shikamaru quickly replied.

"Ino?" Iruka called.

"Nothing sensei." Ino answered with attitude.

Iruka eye ticked " Take your seats NOW!" Iruka got up and was followed by Shikamaru and Choji. The three of them sat down in the back of the class. "Time for roll call." He started to recite the list._ 'so far everyone is here.'_ Iruka thought "Naruto." no answer. "Naruto?" Iruka asked base in his voice.

"Hes not here." Shikamaru replied.

"WHAT!?" Iruka dropped the list. "HE SHOULD OF BEEN THE FIRST ONE HERE!" Iruka yelled.

"Why is that sensei?" asked Sakura. Sakura had long pink hair tied back with a red ribbon, greenish eye color but one thing that stuck out the most was here overly average forehead. She also wore a red dress with short sleeves. A white 'O' on her back and on both sleeves. Her zipper was white and made a cut to the left. There was also a slits on both sides for mobility. She wore black spandex under the dress for obvious reasons.

"I just had breakfast with him not long ago." Iruka answered the pink haired girl.

"Hm. what did you expect from dead last, if I were him I wouldn't show up either." Sasuke finished.

"Yeah you're so right SASUKE-KUN!" all the girls screamed. (expected Hinata.)

'_What an asshole!'_ thought Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba rolled his eyes, _'I don't see why they all like him.'_ murmured Kiba,

"What do you think Akamaru?" Kiba questioned his little companion who replied with a 'brak'. "Yeah thats what I was thinking too buddy." Kiba smiled.

"I WON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT IN MY CLASSROOM!" Iruka shouted then continued to speak, "So we will start the testing in a moment after our other instructor gets here." _'Naruto where are you.' _

"Who is….. our other…. instructor, sensei." Hinata asked. Iruka seemed pretty surprised by Hinata's question.

"Oh…. that will be Mizuki. Why do you ask Hinata?" Wondered Iruka.

" OH … I-I .. um-" Hinata stopped when the door slided opened quietly in pop Naruto. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt. His sleeves were orange on the bottom that went up 3 inches. His shirt was trimmed with orange. On his back he had the red Uzumaki symbol. His arms and legs were taped. His shorts were orange with a black trim to them. His ninja sandals were black and orange. He also had orange fingerless gloves. Everyone was in awe that the dead last could look so badass or hot. Naruto gave a light smile while looking at Iruka.

"Sorry I'm so late Iruka sensei. I see I didn't miss much." Naruto chuckled. Naruto turned and started to walk up to the back of the classroom. Iruka blinked. He shaked his head like seen a ghost. Naruto took his seat between Shikamaru and Ino. Iruka knowing he let Naruto off easy then continued to explain how testing would be set up. Ino was really distracted along with almost everyone in the classroom. Ino was looked back and forth between Iruka Naruto her gaze finally fell on Naruto. Naruto noticed her jesters he looked at her and gave her a nod with grin that said 'What's up'. Ino blushed and turned away trying not to look at him. Naruto looked back at Iruka giving his rant Naruto in return gave him a loud 'SIGH' Iruka's eye ticked again. "COME ON IRUKA SENSEI LETS GET THIS TEST STARTED ALREADY!" yelled Naruto enthicactly.

"NARUTO!" he was giving naruto his 'Big Head No Jutsu' "CAN'T YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT INTERRUPTING THE CLASS?!" Naruto fell backwards out of his chair, Choji hide under the desk, Ino jumped, and Shikamaru did some weird hand thing. Sakura covered her face, Sasuke rolled his eyes and went 'hm', Hinata turned away, Kiba hid inside his hood, and Shino did what Shino did best had no reaction nor cared. Everyone else was scared out of there minds. "Um where was I, OH, lastly testing will be done individually." Iruka finished.

"Oh great." Naruto mumbled to himself picking up his chair loudly making a scene in the back of class. Shikamaru and Choji started to giggle, Ino was trying not to laugh but failing really bad. Iruka was about say something until shino said something.

" Sensei I think Mizuki is here." Shino informed. Mizuki enters he was wearing the traditional Leaf ninja attire. Mizuki had shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He gave the class a friendly smile.

"Hello everyone, Iruka I'm ready when you are." his smile never faded from his face also closed his eyes. _'By the looks of him he looks nice. I might like him.' thought Naruto._

"Alright I'll meet you there." Iruka said while Mizuki noded and left to go to the examination room where the test will be taking place. "Alright we are going to call by random so be ready are first tester is….. Kiba."

"ALRIGHT LETS GET THEM AKAMARU!" yelled the overly happy Kiba as he and Akamaru jumped over the desk and rushed to their sensei. Iruka and Kiba left the room and as soon as they did everyone started talking. Some were sacred about the test and other were talking about a certain blonds new look. Naruto wondered what the test would be over as he tried to picture it in his head. He would so pass if it was over anything, but the clone jutsu. He put his head in his hands which felt nice cause of his new gloves. He liked how they had black on the palms and orange everywhere else.

"Hey Naruto. lookin good." complemented Shikamaru.

"Thanks!" Naruto said with glee.

"So where did you buy them at?" Choji asked.

"I was wondering that too." Ino joined in.

"Ok, ok, one at a time. I got them at _**'THE CLOTHING EMPORIUM'**_. Naruto Said dramatically, "I felt like it was time to buy some new clothes. Thats why. No big deal."

"Wel-" Ino was about to start when Iruka appeared and called for her. Ino got up and left with her sensei.

"Well that was bad timing." Naruto stated.

"More like good timing." Choji disagreed

"I couldn't agree more." Shikamaru agreed with Choji. Naruto was now very confused, he then decided not continue the subject waited for his name to be called.

**2 Hours Later**

Naruto and Shino where the last two in the classroom, Hinata was just called by Iruka. Naruto moved down to sit next to Shino. "HEY, whats up Shino." Naruto tried to start a conversation.

"The ceiling." Shino did not understand what Naruto was asking. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Let's try this again." Naruto faced palmed, "how are you Shino?" Naruto asked being his good old friendly self.

"I'm fine me and my insects are ready." Answered Shino. Shino was fair-skinned, bushy, brown hair and the tallest kid in the class. He wore dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar and brown pants.

"I think that controlling bugs is so cool." Naruto complemented Shino and his bugs. Shino gave Naruto a confused look that was hidden by his clothing and sunglass.

"Naruto…. why are you talking to me?" Shino strained.

"Well, we are friends. Why wouldn't we talk to each other?" Naruto little angry at Shino question. _'We're friends?'_ Shino thought him and Naruto never talked, or hanged out with each other._ 'Now we are friends? Naruto thinks of me as one of his friend.' _ Shino gave a small smile not noticeable. "Yeah i like that." Shino responded.

"Shino, are you ready." Iruka interrupted the new friendship leaving an pissed Naruto, and shino was the same, neutral. Shino got up and walked to Iruka.

"Good luck, Shino." Naruto called.

Shino did not turn, but managed to get off before the door closed "You too, friend."

**With Naruto ten minutes later**

Naruto was in the classroom a sleep. "Where I am I?" Naruto was wondering. The place he was in was dark and wet pipes along the wall. Water knee high still clam. Naruto started to walk to a light source. "What's that light, how did I even get here?" little Naruto walked in the tall wide hallway until he felt he was not alone any more.

Then it hit him. _**"HEE-HEE." **_Naruto's heart rate increased dramatically his eyes widened. _**"So you finally found me…. BOY!"**_ The demonic voice called to the blond. Naruto woke up to a very agitated Iruka.

"So now that you're awake please follow me, Naruto." Iruka finish politely. One thousand questions poured into Naruto"s brain. Naruto just looked at Iruka not saying anything. Naruto got up and followed Iruka. Iruka lead Naruto to the room. Naruto's mind was shot all he could think about was that hallway but most of all that loud booming demonic voice he will never forget._ 'Where did it come from? Did his mind make that voice up?'_ Naruto need answers but right nowhe need to focus on the test.

**Later after the test**

All the kids and their parents were cheering that they were all considered ninjas of the leaf. _'Look at them, they all have the will of fire burning so brightly.' _The third Hokage hummed. He went to go congratulate everyone when he noticed that Naruto was no where to be found. _'He must have already gone to get some ramen.'_ he hoped. "Iruka." the Hokage placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder causing him to jump.

"OH, Why lord Third how may I help you." babbled the startled ninja.

"So did Naruto go to Ichiraku to celebrate?" asked the wise Hokage. Iruka face turned pale and he looked down at the ground in sadness for his student who did not pass. "Where is he, Iruka?" Iruka had sorrow written on his face and the 'God Of All Shinobi' read his face like a book. Iruka pointed at a swing on the tree, Naruto's back was turned to them as he rocked back and forth. Sarutobi nodded and head to Naruto gaining the attention of everyone but Naruto. Naruto stood up and started to walk to the fense. "Naruto!" called Sarutobi. Naruto slightly turned his head so he could one eye that was bloodshot from crying filled with sorrow and anger. Naruto then disappeared over fense.

Naruto finally stopped on top of the a building he sat down on the edge so his feet could dangle. _'Why can't I ever pass that fucking clone jutsu! I'll never use it its so useless!' _Naruto felt like crap he wished it would all go away.

"Naruto, there you are." a familiar voice approached him. "You're faster than you look."

Naruto turned to face the friendly voice and not expect it to be him of all people.

"Mizuki?"


	3. An A Rank Mission

**A/N: Hey everyone Overlorddagon19 here. Time for the story to start rolling like team placement, my own twist to things as know. I would also like to inform you of a comic I am doing on Deviantart go take a look It will be under my user name same as fan fiction that is all enjoy chapter three. Oh and happy turkey Day!**

Sarutobi was on his way back to the Hokage Tower give people greetings on the way there, but his mind was still on Naruto._ 'How can Naruto not do a simple clone jutsu? He has the Kyuubi, Could the Kyuubi have too much chakra? What i'm I going to do with you Naruto?'_ Sarutobi walked into the tower greeted his assistant and started the climb to his office. When he got there saying he was surprised was an understate.

"Naruto?!" The Hokage blinked hoping what he was seeing was not true. Naruto however hearing his name fell over holding a scroll under his arm which rolled over to Sarutobi's feet. "Naruto don't you dare move!" Sarutobi demanding picking up the scroll that read forbidden jutsus. His eyes widened in amazement that Naruto had found the scroll by himself. _'No there is no way that he could of found it by himself, but who then would tell Naruto about this knowing that-" he noticed the window open_ and saw how Naruto was going to escape. "Naruto who told you where to find this scroll!?" the Hokage declared.

Naruto popped up "I,ll never-"

"NARUTO WHO EVER TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS IS TRING TO GET RID OF YOU!" Sarutobi shouted.

Naruto went into denial "NO WAY WOULD MIZUKI SENSEI LIE TO ME!" Naruto yelled back.

'_MIZUKI!? What would he gain, revenge? No he the wanted the scroll, so he threw Naruto in front of the kunai, what could he hope to gain by doing this.'_ he strolled over to the window and closed it. "Naruto tell me what did he tell you." he sat down behind his desk and pointed to naruto to take a seat in front of him. Naruto was still not believing what was going.

Naruto started to explain what Mizuki told him. After Naruto told him, The Third Hokage scratched his chin. He finally came up with in idea " Naruto I have a mission for you." he gave the scroll to Naruto, " I want you to learn this one and this one only." he point to the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He continued, "Meet Mizuki where he told you, but DON'T ENGAGE HIM, I'll send a squad to help you. When you leave here I'll sound the alarm to keep Mizuki from finding out that this is a trap."

Naruto had no idea what was going on at all. Stopped listing when he heard the word 'Mission'. Naruto finally answered back "Does that mean I'm a leaf Shinobi?" he had the most serious look on his face that the third Hokage had never seen on Naruto. Sarutobi noded. A smile filled on his face as he ninja dashed past the Hokage and was gone thought the window.

Sarutobi waited about five minutes before he called the ambu to him. He told them that Naruto had taken the scroll, and to capture Naruto. He did not know if he had an accomplice or not only that he did not want to risk it. They sounded the alarm, soon every ninja in Konoha would be after him. The Third Hokage watch out his grand window as ninjas from all over started to look for the blond.

"Good luck Naruto." Sarutobi said to himself, all he could do now was wait.

**To Iruka**

'_Naruto what have gotten yourself into now, how am I soposed to get you out of this one.'_ Iruka was just told not to long ago of what his student had done. _'I just hope I'm the one who finds you first.'_

Iruka stopped on top of a clothing sign hoping to get a better view. He was up there for five minutes not seeing him about ready to jump down he caught him in the corner of his eyes heading into the forest.

'_Naruto I got you now!'_ Iruka was a great distance away, but he was determined to be the one to capture his student. _'Hold on Naruto.' _

**Naruto In The Forest**

"Thanks OLD MAN! Of all the great jutsu on this scroll he gave me Shadow Clones? What kind of shit is this." Naruto ranted to himself "But at least there is directions."

Naruto studied the scroll for about twenty minutes when Mizuki finally showed up. He appeared on a tree branch "I see you did very well Naruto." Mizuki landed on the forest ground started walking to naruto. He pulled the giant shuriken on his back off and aimed it on Naruto a evil grin formed on his face. "**Now hand over the scroll and die!**"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Iruka jumped down from a tree opposite from Mizuki. "I know Naruto mess up but we don't need to kill him." Iruka stated

"OH HOW GREAT ITS SCARFACE! NOW I GET TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Mizuki laughed evilly.

"I don't understand." Iruka confused with the way his friend was acting.

"ARE YOU REALLY THIS DENSE IRUKA, I told the little '_**DEMON'**_ to take the scroll so I can have it then kill him or should I say '_**IT'**_."Mizuki insulated both Naruto and Iruka.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME AND IRUKA SENSEI YOU BASTARD."Naruto defened.

"OH I FORGOT YOU DON'T KNOW BRAT BUT YOUR-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL NARUTO IT'S-" Iruka got cut off

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot its 'FORBIDDEN' TO TELL NARUTO _**HE'S THE NINE TAILS! **_HEAR THAT FOX BOY, THAT WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU DEMON!" Mizuki confessed.

Naruto's eyes filling with tears as fell on his knees hands covering his face tears falling rapidly from his face. Naruto finally found out why everyone hated him he was the monster of the village who killed so many people.

"NO NARUTO IS A HERO! HE HOLDS THE NINE TAILS IN FROM DESTROYING THE VILLAGE THATS WHY FOURTH HOKAGE SEALED IT IN HIM! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NARUTO YOU'RE A HERO!" Iruka fighting for the weeping blonde.

"AHAHAHA KNOW I KNOW YOU ARE REALLY DENSE IRUKA! NOW DIE DEMON FOX!" bloodlust filled the air as Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at Naruto. Weeping Naruto could not move his legs, they were locked on the ground. Naruto waited for the impact of the one of the blades to dig into him, but he only felt water of some kind of thick liquid land on his hand and face. Naruto removed his hands and saw Iruka standing over him he had taken the shot for him.

His eyes widened, "Wh.. why did you… protect me?.. I'm a monster." Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto… I.. never thought of you as a monster. I don't only think of you as… my student.. but as my little brother… I would gladly die for you…. Naruto" Iruka smiled. Iruka pulled out the giant shuriken that was dug into his back. He tossed it on the ground "Naruto get out of here don't let him get the scroll." When Iruka turned to face Mizuki he had little time to react to a bombardment of kunai was flying at him he dodged about half of them. Iruka found himself pinned to a tree.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" Naruto cried.

"RUN NARUTO!" Iruka ordered.

Naruto heard what Iruka said, but it went in one ear and out the other. Naruto stood up eyes locked with Mizuki. "You ever try that again-" Naruto cut it short as he watched a kunai fly at his sensei's chest. Iruka knew this could be the end but he could not move the pain was too great he closed his eyes. Blood went all over the place in almost every direction.

"The finishing blow good by Iruk-" Mizuki stopped in shock at what had happened before his eyes.

"I JUST TOLD YOU NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" Naruto growled. The kunai pierced through his palm and stuck out the back of his hand. He pulled it out his face showing the pain. Iruka was frozen that Naruto caught the heat seeking missile. Naruto dropped the scroll that was under his arm, _**"THIS BATTLE IS OVER YOU LAY ONE MORE HAND ON MY SENSEI I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ Naruto's voice had changed from his normal old voice, into that of a darker evil voice that craved for blood. His eyes were still blue, but his pupils became slits. He form a handsign and at least one hundred shadow clones formed around the area in the trees, and circled around Mizuki who was still in awe at Naruto's words. The real Naruto took the lead as they charged the frozen Mizuki. _**"Allow me to SHUT YOU UP!" **_Naruto roared as he lifted Mizuki off the ground with a huge upcut tp the jaw. The clones started their assault on the suspended Mizuki. Hard hitting kicks and punches were taking a heavy toll on Mizuki. After a clone landed a hit pn Mizuki it disappeared into white smoke, The last shadow clone grabbed Mizuki and tossed him to the real Naruto who landed a powerful kick to the gut and sent him into a tree knocked out! His eyes returned to normal and he rushed to Iruka. "SENSEI HOLD ON!" Naruto plead. Naruto started to pull the kunai that pinned his sensei to the giant oak tree.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you!" he smiled, the little blond looked up at his sensei tears falling from his face with a big smile and his eyes close. "If I think you earned this." Iruka pulled out a headband with the traditional leaf symbol on it. The metal was smooth to touch, sparkling silver. The band color was to one that only Naruto could pull off it was orange.

"I love it Iruka sensei!" Naruto declared he gave Iruka a giant hug.

"Oww!" Iruka yelled in pain.

"Sorry." as Naruto let go and started to rub the back of his head.

"THERE… WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" a ninja came out looking at Mizuki, then at Iruka, and then at Naruto. Two more ninja came out behind him. The ninja was tall, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

"Asuma it's good to see you." Iruka finished before passing out.

**One day after the events of scroll**

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he should be up anytime now." Iruka was listening in. His vision was blurry could hardly see. "Looks like hes up how do you feel." asked someone in a white robe with red on it.

"Lord Hokage... what are you doing here." Iruka starting to freak out.

"Visiting you." the Hokage seemed unhappy. "Naruto could you leave us I'll call you back in when I'm done." Naruto crossed his arms and stomped out of the room slammed the door behind him. "Naruto is very upset of late do you happen to know why?"

"He knows." responded Iruka.

"I see, so he told him, what really happened yesterday." Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto really showed me what he was hiding, he has more skill than people give him credit for. He must've read the scroll he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he was good at it, it was like he used the jutsu for years. On the other hand he was really emotional when he heard the truth about the….. you know. He got the best of me he attacked Naruto I jumped in front of him. That how I got the injury on my back," he also proceed to tell the Hokage the rest of the story.

"Impressive, Iruka, Naruto had a mission yesterday, he completed it. Naruto also learned an 'S' rank secret, and you may already know Mizuki is a traitor." Sarutobi replied.

"So thats why Naruto was not surprised by Mizuki wanting to kill him and take the scroll. Did Naruto tell you of his plan?" Iruka finished.

"Of sorts, I caught him trying to take it, then he told me what he was up to, I gave him a mission to trap Mizuki. I didn't know if Mizuki had accomplices or not so no one knew of him on the mission." explained the Hokage. "I giving it an A rank."

"AN A RANK BUT LO-"

"If he lost you both would be dead, Mizuki would have a very powerful scroll filled with forbidden jutsu it sounds like a A rank mission to me which also means he gets to graduate with his class which I see you already made him a ninja. I'm I correct? "

"Yes lord Hokage." Iruka stated.

"Good, will you be able to assign teams tomorrow?" Sarutobi started to walk to the door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Iruka grind.

The hokage call in Naruto. Naruto rushed past Sarutobi, he then started jumping up and down to see that Iruka was awake. _'Looks like I picked a great teacher for you Naruto.' _ thought the Hokage as he returned back to his tower to finish unwanted paperwork that was growing on his desk for being gone so long.

**A/N: Alright chapter 3 is here chapter four I'll start on friday on tomorrow if I feel like it if you want me to start on a new one today must get 10 reviews from ten different people. Enjoy Your Naruto Thanksgiving! |XD| Lastly sorry that this chapter is so short.**


	4. I'm On A Team With Who

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy chapter four I can't wait to write chapter five which will be killer. One thing I have to say is I hate, I repeat hate when people add weapons and or characters from other shows into their fanfic it kills me when I read it. Leave DBZ, BLEACH, AND OTHERS OUT. There will be none of that in my fanfic. That is all. **

Naruto was in his room sitting on his bed looking at the his old clock that look like it was about to fall apart. It hit 7:00 and started to ring then flat lined.

(Sigh) "Time for a new one." Naruto grumbled.

Naruto got up and stroll out to the balcony. He closed the door behind him. Hoped on top of the railing. "Time to find out who is on my team. I hope I get at least one girl on my team, but me, shikamaru, and Choji would be cool." Naruto ranted, "I swear if I get Kida and Sasuke on a team I would kill myself."

"What about me?" called a unknown voice. Naruto fell off the balcony, landed face first. Naruto was looking at a pair of black ninja sandals he continued to look saw black sunglass looking down at him. "Would you not like me on you team?"

"Wait I never said that! (got up) Yeah it would be cool to be on a team with you. Uhhh…. Shino." Naruto repled.

"Were you on your way to the academy?" Shino spoke.

"Yeah I was wanna walk with me?" announced the blond. Shino nodded and they were on there way.

**At the Academy**

The new ninjas were talking about who they wanted on their team and who they didn't. Shikamaru was sleeping Choji was wishing he bought a bag of chips with him. Ino was playing with her and teasing Sakura about her large forehead. Kiba was trying to talk to Hinata who was not talking fast enough for him. Sakura was trying to keep her cool, (failing miserably), Sasuke was trying to figure out who would be on his team. '_The worst would be most likely on my team because I'm number one. To even out the teams, but since Naruto failed who would that be?' _(sigh). Thought the number one.

The sliding door opened loudly as Naruto fell in laughing "OH MY GOD SHINO, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF HER!" Sasuke eyebrow raised in question to why Naruto was here.

"Yes, I did, I don't know why?" he casually repled.

Naruto got up off the hardwood floor. "Yeah right, when she saw your arm and all your bugs came out she freaked." Naruto still laughing. Naruto took his seat next to Choji "Hey Choji no chips today."

"Sadly no, I forgot them at home." Choji confirmed.

"Well you might not need them today we're not going to be here long all we are going to do is be put on our teams and meet our new sensei's. Thats all." Naruto insured.

"Really this day just got so much better." Choji cheered.

"I can't wait to see who is on my team." Naruto concluded

"IT'S EXCITING ISN'T IT!" Ino blurted

" Well you're excited aren't you. Let me guess as long as you're on the same team as Sasuke you're happy." Ino was about to add something when Naruto added it himself "Oh and Sakura is not on it." Naruto bet.

"I'm not gonna deny it." Ino admitted. "But you forgot something." Ino added

"Oh and what's that?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Ino looked away closed her eyes and a grin appeared on her face, "It can't have you on it either." Ino joked.

"Oh Ino don't be like that. I'm not that bad." Naruto assured.

"Yeah you're right, you're worse. I rather have Kiba on my team." Ino added.

Naruto's face went blank and slowly disappeared under the desk, "You can't be serious Ino, Kiba."

"Oh but I am Naruto, why have _**'Deadlast'**_ on my team." Ino teased.

"Why are you so cruel." Naruto whimpered.

"Because it's fun, why else." Ino confessed. Ino noticed Kiba looking at her. "What do you want dog breath?"

"I heard what you said, you would like to have me on your team. I like that idea." Kiba winked.

Ino faced plamed. "No thats not what-"

"Oh I know what you said Ino-baby." Kiba chuckled.

"You ever call me that again, you won't ever see the light of tomorrow, and that goes for your little mutt too." Ino said her eyes glowing red, her face covered by a black mist that surrounded it. Kiba turned away and did not look back as he was about to pass out. Naruto broke out with laughter.

"Whats the matter I thought you liked Kiba better than me." laughed Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO." Ino hissed. _**'BANG'**_ Naruto laughter was cut short. Ino looked at where Naruto was rising from. His face had a red imprint on it from where Ino smashed her sandale into. Ino still had her evil grin on her face.

Naruto did not look back at Ino but muttered, "I'll shut up now." Ino giggled at the red faced blonde.

"Shikamaru wake up." Ino pressured. "Today is way too important to fall asleep on."

"Ino I want to get some sleep-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"YOU GET TOO MUCH SLEEP AS IT IS. YOU SLEEP MORE THAN A LION." Ino fussed.

"Alright I'm up, you're right, I'm up." Shikamaru agreed.

(Hmpf) "You're so lazy Shikamaru."

"Yes I know Ino, I am lazy." Shikamaru agreed.

"You don't have any…. STOP AGREEING WITH ME!" Ino demand.

"Alright Ino I'm right you're wrong is that better?" Shikamaru smiled.

"**SHIKAMARU**-"

The door opened and Iruka entered through the door. "Alright everyone quiet down time for your team placement, but first let me say I am so proud of all of you for passing." Iruka congratulated his student.

"Sensei why is Naruto here? He failed the exam." Sakura stating the obvious.

"Naruto completed an A ranked mission two days ago, thus that is why he is here now." Iruka revealed. The classroom went silent as everyone's eyes fell upon Naruto who was sitting in the back of the class. Naruto was trying to see what the big deal was while he was embarrassed. Which he played off by scratching the back of his head.

'_How did __**'Deadlast'**__ get an A rank mission only Jōnin go on A ranks, has the dope been holding back this whole time I must see his true abilities.' _Sasuke studied Naruto.

If Choji had chips in his mouth he would be choking. Ino and Sakura both screamed "WHAT?!" Kiba's mind exploded, and Hinata was overjoyed that he passed.

"Now everyone it's time to find out what team you're all on. Team One: is…" Iruka forming the new teams. " Team five is Ino Yamanaka.." Ino raised her eyebrow, " Naruto Uzumaki.." Naruto made a fist anime tears rolling down his face, his body language screamed '_YES!_' Ino rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh, "And Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino, Naruto, and Sakura jumped up at the same time, all had deffenent reasons.

"YES HEAR THAT FOREHEAD SASUKE-KUN IS ON MY TEAM!" Ino taunted sakura loudly.

"NOOOOO INO CAN'T BE ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM!" Sakura cried.

"SENSEI HOW COME A GREAT NINJA LIKE ME HAS TO BE ON A TEAM WITH A GUY LIKE HIM!" Naruto boomed.

Iruka busted out, "THATS THE POINT YOU'RE NOT A GREAT NINJA! IN FACT YOUR BELOW AVERAGE AND BARELY MADE IT THIS FAR! YOU'RE ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOU COMPLETED AN A…"

"Wait what was sensei? What about completing a A rank mission?" Naruto reminding and taunting Iruka.

"Your new sensei is Kakashi Hatake you will meet him here." Iruka grumbled. Iruka continued. Team seven had shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sensei was Kurenai. Team ten was Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Their sensei was Asuma. After Iruka finished he wished his old students good luck.

The room emptied as three now known as team five waited for their sensei.

**Five minutes went by**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE! HES SO LATE." Naruto complained.

"Take it easy Naruto he's only five minutes late." Ino reasoned.

** Ten minutes later**

The clam Ino was about to explode into a rampaging rhino. Her arms were crossed she was baring her teeth, her foot was tapping the hardwood floor. _'This is getting old fast, If he is always this late i'll kill himself!'_ She watch Naruto put a eraser between the door and the doorway. '_What could he possibly be doing now.'_ "Naruto what are you doing?" Ino decided to ask. Naruto got the eraser where he wanted it.

"If he is going to be late, I'll teach him not to be late." Naruto laughed evilly.

"You're such an idiot, loser. He would never fall for that." bugged Sasuke.

"Who cares at this point keeping us here all day like this., like we don't have anything better to do." Ino snorted. Both boys nodded in agreement. The threes conversation ended when footsteps echoed in the classroom. Sasuke was curious if his new sensei would fall for the lame prank, Ino was demanding (in her head) that this so called Kakashi would be covered in white dust, and Naruto was…. being Naruto ready for his prank to be a success. A fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi was standing by the door ready to enter. He has spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes. His left eye was covered with his leaf headband. Kakashi wore a black face mask, he was wearing the traditional leaf ninja attire. He also had black fingerless gloves which has metal plates on them.

"Hello my name is... " a eraser hit him on the shoulder, "... Kakashi Hatake." He finished picking up the eraser and started brushing the white off his shoulder. He sighed, "I guess I deserved that." Sasuke could not believe his new sensei fell for something so dumb, but regardless he still laughed under his breath. Ino wanted to point and laugh at him and say '_Thats what you get,_' but that's not '_LADYLIKE'_ her mother would say, but she didn't care about that. What she was trying to was not laugh at Naruto who was jump around Kakashi in circles yelling 'He got owned!' Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "How about we go to the roof." Kakashi requested nicely. Sasuke was the first to leave the room followed by a long haired blonde who sprinted after him calling for him to wait up. Naruto was walking next to kakashi. "So you must be the famous Naruto I've been hearing about." Kakashi trying to socialize.

"Well I… da famous? I wouldn't say… You really think I'm famous?" blonde asked curiously.

"Well you pranks are known village wide, and your reputation precedes you." Kakashi informed his student who looked confused, "What is it." Kakashi stared.

Naruto blinked, "What does precedes mean?" he asked sincerely. Kakashi narrowed his one eye that was shown, _'He can't be serious.'_

**On** **the roof with Ino and Sasuke**

Sasuke had his back against the cold steel railing eyes closed wind blowing his to the right, he look like he was meditating or deep in thought. '_HE LOOKS SO COOL AND HOT, heres my chance.'_ Ino slowly walked closer and closer to the raven haired boy. She made it to railing next to the boy of her dreams. She placed her hands on the cold railing wiched felt good. She pulled herself up so she could sit on the rail. She scooted closer to Sasuke. Sasuke did not have to take notice it was so obvious what she was doing. He took a step away from her. She scooted closer. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to face her. Ino turned her head away from him and whistled. Sasuke took another step away from the persistent girl and went back to meditating. She came closer, he moved away. That happened five more times. Sasuke finally had enough of the blonde he turned to face her. She was no longer sitting on the rail, he looked around for her. "Ino?" he gulped. To arms came acrossed his shoulders. He found Ino not where he wanted her to be. "Ino what are you doing?" he was about to cry from sheer frustration.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood." she answered seductively.

"If anything you made it heavier." he disagreed.

"Oh Sasuke I don't think I heard you, what was that?" Ino falsely laughed.

"I said you heavy." Sasuke repeated himself bluntly.

"Oh well in that case…" Ino's arms closed in around Sasuke's neck "..._let me show you how heavy I can be."_ Sasuke just unleash the kraken.

**Back to Naruto and Kakashi on the stairs**

"Hey Kakashi sensei why are we going to the roof anyway?" Naruto asked loudly his voice echoed off the walls.

"I'm right behind you naruto and we are going to introduce ourselves." Kakashi replied.

"Well thats stupid why the hell did we come all the way up here then?" Naruto getting pissed.

"Naruto don't complain." Kakashi sighed. '_I wonder how those two are doing up there.' _Kakashi open the door to the roof.

"**SAY IT AGAIN, COME SAY IT AGAIN, SASUKE!" **Inosnarled. Ino was blacked out surrounded by purple her eyes were two thin triangles glowing bright red, she had Sasuke in a chokehold shaking him around like a rag doll. She stop shaking him and starts to punch him on the top of his head repeatedly. Kakashi and Naruto both sweat dropped.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Are we interrupting anything?" Ino slowly stopped punching Sasuke after her sensei appeardered.

"Hello... sensei." Sasuke coughed. Ino punched him one last time and let him go. Sasuke fell on to his hands gasping for air. Ino turned her back to sasuke, she let out a 'hmpf' and crossed her arms held her head up high and walked away. Sasuke stared at her, _'Did she really just do that?' _Naruto was processing what happen before him along with Kakashi who already figured out what happened. Sasuke got up after catching his breath, he walked over to the stairs and took a seat on the opposite side of Ino. Naruto followed and sat next to Ino, Kakashi leaned on the railing to face his trainees.

"How about we start…" Kakashi clapped his hands together, "... I'll start, I'm Kakashi Hatake. My dream is teach and protect my team. I like what I like, hate what I hate. Naruto please tell us about yourself." Kakashi finished.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever Believe it! I like, well I should say love Ichiraku ramen… " He chuckled, "... I don't like people that lie to themselves or say that they can't or tell me that I can't. Prove them all wrong, BELIEVE IT!" His determination following off of him. Kakashi nodded at Ino to start.

"Hello I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino declared, "My dream is to take over my clan, to… " looks at Sasuke and squeals, Naruto rolls his eyes, "... I like flowers, my family, and…" looks at Sasuke and Naruto squeals again. " … I dislike anything annoying and loud… " looks at Naruto out of the corner of her eye, "... or insults me." irritation in her voice, narrows her eyes and glares at Sasuke. Kakashi and the others waited for Sasuke to speak.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like or dislike anything in particular, I don't have a dream but an ambition that I will make into a reality, I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke finished. Naruto sweat dropped, Ino moved closer to Naruto.

"Alright, now that we have introductions out of the way we can get started. Tomorrow meet me at training ground five, be there at five am, don't eat anything." Kakashi gave a light eye smile. The three looked confused as hell, Naruto was about to ask some question like: _'Why five am its hard enough for me to get up on time to make it to the academy, don't eat ANYTHING you must not know who I am, and what would we be doing anyway?' _Naruto was about to hit Kakashi with a bombardment of questions when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto wasn't surprised by his sensei a little mad but that was all, Ino looked grumbling to herself say she was pissed would be using the wrong words she had questions and she demanded them to be answered.

"Hm, predictable giving us a survival training really how predictable can you get sensei?" Sasuke got up and headed down stairs, followed by Ino screaming 'SASUKE YOU'RE SO SMART!'. _'Girls are so confusing, I could of sworn she was going to kill him ten minutes ago! Whatever Im kinda-'_ his stomach growled, "Hee-Hee well looks like its Ichiraku time!" said with glee as he ran to Ichiraku.

** Next Day**

Naruto was on his way down to training ground five rubbing his eyes. "Its only four thirty, why so early why not seven like normal people." Naruto complained to himself. He let out a loud sigh.

"Hey loser." Sasuke jumped out of the tree. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a loser TEME!" Naruto grunted.

"Whatever." Sasuke end.

"So you said yesterday that we were going to being survival training, right?" Naruto restarted the conversation scratching the back of his head.

"Most likely." Sasuke recalled. They entered the chain-linked fenced area, there were three logs up right on the left side of a clearing. There was a large pond with an opening in front, trees surrounded the sides and the back, and smaller clearing behind it which connected to the larger clearing. The whole clearing was surrounded by a very dense forest that took up the most of the training grounds. The also noticed the blonde kunoichi leaning against the log in the middle.

"Hey boys… " Ino waved, " Good to see you guys showed up." Ino smiled.

"Ino its good to see you too." Naruto smile back at Ino.

"Hi, you haven't seen Kakashi yet have you?" Sasuke questioned Ino.

"No I haven't." Ino gave an annoyed shrugged.

"I'm not surprised he's going to be late again." Naruto joined in. The other two nodded.

"Yo." Kakashi appeared in front of his students, "Lets have so more faith in your new sensei shall we."

"Well when our new sensei gives us something to have faith in." Sasuke grinned. Ino gave him her fangirl scream followed by: "Oh Sasuke you're so funny." Naruto rolled his eyes, _'HOW COME HE GETS ALL THE COOL LINES AND I SOUND LIKE MORRON.'_ Naruto bashed himself. Kakashi looked very irritated.

"Well then, since we are all here how about we start…" Kakashi cleared his throat, "... today we have a little test that will decide your fate as ninja."

"What do you mean, we all past the test so how can this decide our fate?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes you passed the academy's test, but you also have to pass mine as well if not I'll send you back to-"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I FAILED THE TEST BEFORE THAT IF I ACTUALLY PASSED THE TEST I COULD'VE BEEN SENT BACK BECAUSE I FAILED THIS ONE! WHAT KINDA SHIT IS THIS!" Naruto voiced boomed over the whole field, his face showed outrage as his hands turned into fists.

"Naruto calm down I don't like it either but if we don't does this we'll get sent back anyway right." Sasuke looked at Kakashi, Kakashi nodded. "What do we have to do?"

Kakashi reached into his pocket and started fishing for something. He pulled out two bell's that were attached together by a red string. The bells shined brightly in the light as the sun hit off of them. He tied the bells on to his pants. "To pass my test you must be able to take one of these bell away from me, and I only have two so who ever does not get one well be sent back to the academy. Lastly you have to noon to get them." The three students gulped.

"Alright Kakashi you're on lets get this show on the road…" Naruto raised his fist up high, "I'll get one of those damn bells believe it!" Naruto had sparked showing raw determination in his eyes giving him his famous grin.

"Alright then I'll give you ten second to hide…" he turned his back to them, "...ten…" Sasuke took off to the right, Ino went left, Naruto stood his ground and waited, "...nine…" Sasuke hide in a tall tree, "...eight…" Ino dove into a bush that she had a clear line of sight for her family's trademark jutsu, "...seven…" Kakashi pulled a orange book out of his his jacket and started to read, "... six…" _'Come on I'll show you just who I am!' _Naruto want to yell, "...five…" Kakashi flipped a page in his book, "...Four…" a grin appeared on Naruto's face, "...three…" Sasuke and Ino were curious to why Naruto hadn't moved yet, "...TWO…" Kakashi flipped another page, "...ONE Times up." He turned around to see Naruto was still standing before him, "You do know what hidding means, right?" Kakashi finished.

"Ha, this is not hide and seek, and besides why hide I need that bell to pass don't I, I'll be the first one to get one. Believe it!" Naruto vowed. Kakashi kept reading, "Hey I am talking to you!" Naruto tried to get his attention, "Well then looks like talking is out of the question time for some action." Naruto made a handsign, "SHADOW CLONE NO JUTSU!" Naruto roared. Twenty Shadow Clones appeared behind the blonde, "HERE I COME SENSEI!" Naruto charged at Kakashi who quickly put his book back into his jacket pocket. The clones formed a circle around Kakashi to insure no escape. One clone after another jumped into the circle to have ago at Kakashi. Kakashi easily dodging the clone's attacks. Then four clones jumped in on graped Kakashi from behind to hold him for the other clones to do work on him. The clones laid into Kakashi. Kakashi poofed into smoke "HEY WHERE DID HE GO!?" a Shadow Clone checking his surroundings let out, "FIND HIM!" Another clone roared, "HES OVER THERE!" a clone pointed out Kakashi by a tree, The real Naruto look at him and pointed "_**Get him.**_" Naruto sounded so cold. _'Make me look like a fool I'll show you.'_ The clone let out a warcry this time they charged at him. As soon as a clone got close really close it would dispel into smoke. The real Naruto flew through the smoke he took a swing at Kakashi, Kakashi managed to dodge his punch '_Too close_' went through Kakashi's mind until he realized that Naruto's swing was a distraction. Naruto left hand went out in reach to grab the bell only one finger managed to touch it, when Kakashi grabbed his arm and threw him.

'_DAMNIT SO CLOSE IT WAS IN MY REACH!'_ Naruto landed. "Well played Kakashi but that bell will be mine!" Ino and Sasuke's eyes were wide open at Naruto.

"Naruto, Shadow Clones, skill, and now this. What other tricks do you have up your sleeves?" Kakashi was stunned at what was happening before him.

"What do you-" Naruto looked down to see what Kakashi was looking at when he saw water he could passed out. Naruto was standing in the middle of pond. "Naruto started to sink into the water. The water was knee high when Naruto finally shook it off. Naruto saw it as an opportunity to make it look like he was doing it on purpose. He waited for the water to be shoulder high, "Here I come sensei." Naruto smiled as he disappeared into the water Twenty-five Shadow clones appeared busting out of the water rolling on to the hard ground then standing upright they all had the same smile on their face the repeated the same phase "HERE WE COME SENSEI! the clones were in sync with each other. They charge Kakashi going all out. Kicks and punches were being dodged and counted.

"SASUKE NOW!" road the real Naruto without question Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing and was impressed by the blonde. Sasuke jump up and out of the tree did some hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL NO JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted. A large fire ball came out of his mouth. The ball of fire made Sasuke fly higher and had more time and formed another one. Now Kakashi was had to take it seriously Naruto and Sasuke were both on the attack. He had little time to dodge the clones and the fireballs but he did. Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Well there goes reading my book." Kakashi was disappointed he thought was going to finish reading his book today but that did not seem like it was going to happen. Sasuke and Naruto were standing next to each other. Waiting Kakashi to make a move._ 'well time to go on the offensive.'_ Kakashi lunged forward at them. Sasuke made more handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHOENIX FLOWER NO JUTSU!" Sasuke shot. Five smaller fireballs dance toward Kakashi. Sasuke tossed a Kunai to Naruto who garbed it out of the air. The two followed the fireballs close behind Kakashi dodge it at the last seconds, '_**Cling**_' the sound of kakashi's and Sasuke's kunai smacking into each other. Naruto join in on the assault. '**Cling**', '**Cling**', Naruto and Sasuke threw their kunai at Kakashi, which he blocked. "Where getting nowhere with this. and we are almost out of time." Sasuke whispered.

"I know." Naruto whispered back at Sasuke. They looked at each other then at Kakashi. They charged him. Kakashi had no time to react and was taken down. Now both boys were on top of him reaching for the bells. Sasuke had one in his hands he could feel it all he had to do was close his hand. Sasuke almost had it, Kakashi had thrown Naruto and Sasuke off of him and was back on his feet, Naruto and Sasuke slowly got up off the ground.

"Damnit I had it in my hand." Sasuke puffed,

"Same here." Naruto Huffed.

"Good teamwork, but not good… " Kakashi's head lowered then came back up, a smile appeared underneath his mask "... Mind transfer no jutsu complete." Ino voice sang to them. She grabbed the bells and tossed them to them.

"INO YOU'RE THE BEST OH MY GOD THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" Naruto praised her.

"Hm. Good job Ino." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know Naruto, and thank you Sasuke." she blushed. "I'll be right over wait for me." She released the mind transfer no jutsu. Kakashi body hit the ground. Kakashi was cursing himself about forgetting about Ino and her mind transfer jutsu. 'Inoichi well never let me hear the end of this.' Kakashi knew what the outcome of this battle would be. Ino skipped her was over happily over their win because of her. Kakashi started to get back up hr stopped when his eyes landed on his students. They were all holding the bells high above their heads.

"We are team five and we are have passed your test Kakashi sensei." three recited. Kakashi wanted to cry this was his first team who figured out his test, and almost made him used his secret weapon. Kakashi looked at his watch which read eleven-fifty-seven.

"Good work team five I would like to congratulate you for passing my test, and you have found out the meaning of my test which relies on teamwork. I am very proud of you all and you all have earned the rank of genin." Kakashi congratulated the young ninja.

"How about we celebrate with ramen!" Naruto proposed.

Ino was about to disagree until, "I could go for a blow or two." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"Oh... yeah, ramen sound so good right now." she lied with a laugh.

"Ramen it is then, I'll pay." Kakashi eye smiled.

"NOWAY REALLY KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto exploded out of happyness. Naruto jumped into the air with his fist high above his head as he screamed "YEAH!" at the top of his lungs.


End file.
